Playing with Fire
by HopelessRomantic862
Summary: Kim,Ian ,and Macy are starting third form. Macy is excited because her boyfriend,Jared transfered to her school,but Jared doesnt have any classes with her.Instead he has classes with Kim who has a serious crush on him and is tired of being the nice one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. All recognizable characters from the Twilight Saga belong to the genius known as Stephanie Meyer.

PROLOGUE

So here I am once again after one of the best summers of my life, which mostly consisted of reading. I am back in this jail, otherwise known as school. At least I get to see my friends again (I have been suffering from some serious separation anxiety.) and oh yeah I am a third former baby.

As I walk up the steps I see all the first formers and second formers and MY BEST FRIENDS, Ian and Macy.

"Ian, Macy OHMIGOSH I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to," said Ian.

"Guess what," screeched Macy.

"WHAT!" said both Ian and I

"My boyfriend Jared transferred to this school!"

"Ohh ," said Ian

"We finally get to meet the boy who has our fair Macy smitten," I joked

"Seriously Kim you need to stop reading those romance novels," replied Macy

"Let's go check what class we're in," piped in Ian

We made our way past the first formers (I swear they get shorter each year.) to get a look, and much to our disappointment we weren't in the same class.

"What the fu-," I started

"Hi Miss Gerundy," said Ian

"Good Morning Ian; Kim you know that kind of language is not permitted on school premises," replied Miss Gerundy.

My face turned crimson "sorry," I said simply.

"Hey at least we have drama together," chimed Ian.

"We could have been in the same class if only you to idiots hadn't taken science package," said Macy angrily.

"Let's go," said Ian

"3c here we come," I said just to make Macy angry.

Just as I predicted she fumed.

_Ian and I enter the class room, late of course. (Glad to know that some things don't change.) We quickly made our way to the back and took our seats. As usually our homeroom teacher and assistant homeroom teacher introduced themselves.

"Good morning class I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Owens and this is Mr. Valentine."

Right about there is where I zoned out, because they always say the same crap at the beginning of each year: rules, expectations, and whatever else. Like really we have been here for 2 years already I think we know the rules by know we didn't all just suddenly catch amnesia or something. Then they hand out the stupid handbooks; get us all excited about the pretty colors in the book just to take them back.

"Do you know why Macy was so peeved off this morning," whispered Ian to me

"No, why?"

"Are you really that oblivious Kim?"

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"Jared is in all of our classes."

"Who the hell is Jared?"

"Macy's boyfriend Jared the guy she's smitten about."

"Oh, no wonder she was acting so do-"

Before I could even finish my sentence in walked the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had to have been at least 6 feet, with a very prominent jaw, silky black hair, and light brown eyes that had specks off green in them. Wow how can someone be that good looking? While I was imagining walking down the aisle with Mr. Nice Eyes, I was rudely awakened from my dream wedding by…..Ian. I swear if he wasn't my best friend I would have stabbed him in the eye…..with a spoon!

"That's Macy's boyfriend," said Ian

My world then shattered. I could never be with Mr. Nice Eyes, well I guess his name is Jared, because he was with my best friend. HATE MY LIFE!

"Oh really," I responded hoping I didn't sound and look as disappointed as I felt, but the look on Ian face told me he already knew(even though he and Macy are both my best friends I have known and am much more close to Ian. Curse best friends for knowing how I feel every minute.)

Mr. Owens introduced him as Jared Cameron. What I wouldn't give to be Mrs. Kim Cameron,yeah it wouldn't be so hard. All I have to do is brake them up; he seems way to nice to be dating someone vas bipolar as Macy. No No No No I can't like him he is with Macy, the rational Kim reminded me. Then much to my delight Jared sat down next to me and did the unthinkable-gasp- he talked to me.

"Hey you guys are Macy's friends right?"

"yeah," replied Ian. Wow he has an amazingly husky yet velvety voice. I just nodded because I didn't trust my voice.

"Nice to meet you guys, looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together," said Jared in that same husky velvet vice.

Amen to that! Even though I can't be with you no one is going to stop me from staring and day dreaming about you. You that song by _Taylor Swift_ called _Enchanted; _well I have always thought that it is a really great song about something that NEVER happens in real life. Now I know I was completely wrong. I truly was enchanted to meet you Jared Cameron.

That was that was the day I decided I was tired of Macy's bickering, her constant need to boss people around, and her always wanting to be in the limelight. Jared Cameron is way too good for you. He deserves someone like me, not you. I hope you are ready Macy,because the game has just began,and I never play fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please note that i think this chapter is really bad and was written in like 30 minutes based on a dream i had. I felt really bad and hypocritical because i always get really pissed when people dont update their stories and i didnt update mine in a while. Oh and pretty pretty please review the chapter i would really like to better my writing skills and that can only happen if you help he out and tell me if im on the right paht of not. I would really aprreciate it so yea. and i would like to thank all of those who added this story to their favorites list and author's list God bless and of you. I realize i am rambling on but i am almost done. A very very very very beyond special thanks to Danielle for inspiring me to write a stry and getting me addicted to fanfcition. So here it is :**

Jared's POV

Fucking Sam, making me run patrols when he knows today's the first day of school! Why the hell couldn't he have just made Paul or Jacob go? Ugh Macy's probably gonna bitch about me missing first period but hey I needed to get some kind of sleep. Well here I am at this new school, as I walk up the steps I some of the teachers that are arriving late give me that "I know you're a trouble maker look," damn idiots. I don't have time to even bother with them. I needed to find a place that I can sleep, so I immediately make my way up to the office so I can check out my schedule. I placed my finger on the paper and moved it down slowly looking for my name.

"John, Jackson, Jaquon(what the fuck kind of name is Jaquon), Jared, ahh looks like I'm in 3C with Macy's friends" I gathered my things and made my way up to room 314 and hoped I could sneak in without being noticed, but unfortunately today just didn't seem to be my day. The whole fucking class turned and stared at me like I was some kind of freak, but I guess I am a freak huh? Then the Mr. Owens, a really old guy who looked brittle and about a thousand years old with a big bald spot, introduced me. After that bullshit I, made my way to the seat I was planning on sitting in the back behind the computer screen (so the teacher couldn't see me sleeping) but some blonde kid was already sitting there, so I had to settle for a seat next to a pudgy looking girl with long black hair. When I sat down she turned to me and I realized that this was Macy's friend Kim. I held out my hand to give her a hand shake and looked up into her eyes for the first time.

My heart stop, my breathe caught in my throat, and I felt a slight tug at my stomach pulling me towards her. I thought I was having a seizure, but when I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes everything seemed better. I know it sounds cheesy but I felt like I had finally found my life's purpose to make this woman happy beyond her wildest dream. _OH CRAP I THINK I JUST IMPRINTED!_ Wait no I couldn't have just imprinted; imprinting's supposed to be rare. I must have schizophrenia or something. I then realized that I had to say something and not just sit here staring at her.

"Hey you guys are Macy's friends right?" I said nervously

"yeah," replied the blonde guy at the back who I now realized was Ian.

Kim nodded in return; the way she nodded made her hair brush against her cheeks. At that moment I was so jealous of her hair free to touch and caress her whenever it wanted to. I really wish I was your hair right now Kim ( did I really just say that this imprinting thing is turning me into a complete pussy)

"Nice to meet you guys, looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together," I said quickly realizing I had been staring at her for hair.

Mr. Owens started talking and spent the rest of the class talking about some topic. I was too busy starting at Kim and imagining all the things I could do with her to actually pay attention. I thought was starting to think that this imprinting thing isn't all too bad. I mean it would be great to be able to talk to a normal person about the wolf stuff (other than my mother) and have someone to talk to in general. Then came the rain on my parade, and it's name was Macy. CRAP!

It suddenly hit me that I was going to have to do the same thing to Macy that Sam did to Leah. Macy will probably turn out bitchier than Leah though, because Leah was nice before the break up. Macy's a bitch, always has been, always will be. A chill ran up my spine (which is amazing considering my high body temperature) and I turned to gaze at Kim's beautiful face once more.

I hope this is the only thing Sam and my imprint relationship have in common I thought sadly.

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
